Doctor Doom
Victor Von Doom (Doctor Doom) is a brilliant scientific genius and ruler of Latveria. He is also the most dangerous villain in the world. Voiced by Christopher Britton who is an actor, voice actor, and stage actor. History Early Life Victor Von Doom is a member of the royal family of Latveria. As a young adult, he performed an experiment that accidentally killed the entire royal family, including his mother and his bride-to-be, Valeria, and scarred his face for life, forcing him to forever wear his armor. Present Life Doom meets with Obadiah Stane in order to obtain the Iron Man specs in exchange for his help in Stane's "Iron Monger project." Doom receives a drive containing the Iron Man specs which Doom claims to be inferior. When shown the Iron Monger reactor, Doom learns that Iron Man has hacked the Iron Monger reactor. When Iron Man is shown spying from outside, he is caught by surprise by Doom who detects Iron Man. Doom attacks Iron Man who is unable to scan what the armor is made from. Doom tries to take Iron Man's armor from him as Doom casts a mind spell on Iron Man which knocks him out. Before Doom could remove the Iron Man armor, War Machine arrives and attacks Doom to no avail. Using a remote control on the Iron Man armor, Pepper stops Doom and gets Iron Man back to the Armory. Upon recovering, Tony plans to find a way to have Doctor Doom's armor analyzed and secretly places B.U.G.S. on Obadiah Stane's back. Doom destroys one of the B.U.G.S. as Tony learns that Doom's armor is more advanced and learns about his quantum tech. When Iron Man arrives to shut down the Iron Monger arc before it explodes. Unable to shut it down, Iron Man puts a force field around the generator to stop the explosion. Doom's jet is then attacked by War Machine, disappointed that his plan to take out his competition has been thwarted. Doom takes down War Machine and threatens to execute him unless Iron Man turns over the Iron Man armor. When Doom gets Iron Man in his quantum hold, War Machine does a sneak attack on Doom. Doom tries another attack on Iron Man until S.H.I.E.L.D. intervenes and takes Doom back to Latveria. Doom vows that their fight is not over. Later, it is revealed that the reason Doom is so powerful is that the armor uses the power of the 9th Makluan Ring after finding the temple in Latveria and defeating the guardian, the Grey Gargoyle. Years later, just as Mandarin and Howard Stark arrive at the 9th temple in Latveria, Doom kidnaps them and starts a strange phenomenon around the world. When Iron Man and Mandarin arrive at Castle Doom, they end up in a death trap which they get out of until they encounter Doom. Iron Man demands that Doom tells him to hand Howard Stark to him. Doom attacks Iron Man and Mandarin. When Iron Man gives Mandarin one of his rings, they do a combination attack on Doom (which turned out to be a Doombot with a fake Makluan ring). Upon finding a secret chamber in Castle Doom, they find Howard Stark in a cube cell only to be attacked and imprisoned by the real Doom. He mentions that he has tapped into the ninth Makluan Ring which can control dark force power and create wormholes. Doctor Doom then uses the ring's power to summon Yogthulu and give him Iron Man, Mandarin, and Howard Stark in exchange to be reunited with his family. Yogthulu declares that Mandarin is not a pure soul and ends up rescinding his deal with Doom. When Iron Man and Mandarin escape from Yogthulu's dimension, they end up fight Doctor Doom again. Howard Stark then turns on the electricity to shock Doctor Doom as Mandarin gets back the ninth Makluan Ring. Iron Man then traps Doctor Doom in Yogthulu's dimension. Powers and Abilities Doctor Doom is a considerable world-class genius, specializing in building advanced technology and having access to weaponry far beyond what modern militaries have been capable of building. His genius surpasses that of even Tony Stark's and he has managed to use his mind to conquer and raise his country into that of a global technological superpower in a short time. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Doctor Doom has a high-level genius intellect that is unequaled, making him the single smartest person across every dimension. Because of Doom's genius in technology, his home country, Latveria, is one of the leading superpowers by just their weapons alone. Many of his inventions are centuries beyond what modern human technology is capable of. He was able to instantly detect the flaws in Obadiah's generator and promised to increase it's efficiency a thousand fold while decreasing its size as requested. He even managed to bypass the user-restricting powers of a Makluan Ring (the one were only Khan family members can tap into the rings' powers). *'Politics:' As the ruler of a foreign country, he has highly influential connections and diplomatic immunity. * Doctor Doom's Armor: Doom wears an advanced suit of armor of his own creation, who based its capabilities on the knowledge he attained from studying the 9th Makluan Ring. The armor grants him inhuman speed and strength, as well as durability. His armor is so advanced that Iron Man's scanners have taken six hours to completely render. The armor can do several things, such as: ** Superhuman Strength: The armor enhances his strength significantly. He could manhandle War Machine by the throat with one arm. ** Superhuman Speed: He can move and react much faster than normal human beings. ** Near-Invulnerability: His armor is so durable that he was unfazed by most of Iron Man and War Machine's attacks, including War Machine's powerful bunker-buster missile and being at ground zero of a building crumbling down on him. ** Levitation /Flight: His armor can fly without any visible aid and could so-so at great speeds. ** Quantum Manipulation: His armor has systems that can manipulate quantum fields to perform feats that would be indistinguishable from magic. He calls it "super-science." With it, so far he has shown a number of powerful abilities: *** Energy Blasts: Doom can shoot powerful beams from his palms and unleash destructive blasts powerful enough to decimate surrounding rubble of a demolished building. *** Energy Vortexes: '''He can create small but powerful vortexes made of quantum energies. *** '''Quantum-Electrokinesis: He can also create small, localized lightning storms. Doom can also project lightning from his hands. *** Portal Creation: He can even create portals to invoke the powers of extra-dimensional demonic beings. He can conjure and summon creatures from the dimension of Dormammu (which were called "demons" by humanity's ancestors). These demonic beings can manipulate the soul of his opponents to hypnotize them or drain their very soul itself. *** Barriers: Doom can erect barriers to protect himself from stronger attacks. ** Sensor Systems: His sensors are so advanced that they can pick up Iron Man's presence outside of Stark Tower from a far distance. They can even detect Tony's B.U.G.S. (surveillance devices that imitate organic life). ** Computer Port: He has a port on his left arm that he can insert drives to download information onto his armor's computer display. * The Darkforce Ring: With the Darkforce Ring, he has command over all mystical forces related to darkness, evil and malevolence. With it, he is even more powerful than the combined might of an Extremis enhanced Iron Man and Gene Khan with the combined power of eight Makluan rings. * Latverian Air Transport: Doom has a personal air transport that he uses to travel to and from other countries. * Doombots: 'Doom uses robotic duplicates of himself to fight in his place in case it was necessary for him to do so. These robots act like Doom and have the same abilities that Doom has, including the capabilities of his quantum armor. Weaknesses *'Recovery Delay: Doom's armor power recovery rate was slightly slower than Iron Man's armor. Since he has attained his armor specs, the flaw has likely been corrected. Trivia *Doom tends to refer to himself in the third person in the show, just like in the comics. *Doom's background features several large differences from his comic background. In Armored Adventures, Victor Von Doom is a member of the royal family of Latveria rather than a Romani family, has been married to a woman named Valeria Von Doom (named after a love interest from the comics), was involved in a scarring accident in Latveria (rather than at ESU) that resulted in the deaths of the rest of the royal family (rather than overthrowing the reigning Prince Zorba), and rarely visits the United States. No mention of the Fantastic Four is made in his debut episode regarding Doom's background. *During his second fight with Iron Man, he summoned an extra-dimensional demon from the dimension of Dormammu. In Marvel Comics, Dormammu is a godlike demon lord who is a foe of Dr. Strange. *Tony Stark once suggested that Doom would make "Doombots" with his armor designs. Doombots are robotic duplicates of Doom that he uses as his personal soldiers in the comics. He would actually use one of these in the episode Doomsday. *Pepper once went on a conspiracy website that showed Doom's history. It was called "MegaSuperpoweredDictators.Evil" Gallery Iron-man-armoured-adventures-the-might-of-doom-clip-1.jpg Iron Man vs. Doom.jpg Doom2.jpg Doom.jpg Doom3.jpg DoctorDoom2.jpg DoctorDoom.jpg Doctor Doom 7jpg.jpg Doom ring.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males